1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing control apparatus, a data processing control method and a system, which process and control data to be transferred to a plurality of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, according to the progress of both the digital technology and the network technology, the portable terminal gets to be used in various places near at hand. The portable terminal is a mobile phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), and so on. In particular, the mobile phone, which is a typical portable terminal, has become popular explosively on the occasion when the mobile phone is provided with the function of Internet-access service for transmitting and receiving the electronic mail and for receiving information providing services provided by WWW (World Wide Web). And W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), which is the mobile communication system for the next generation, makes it possible to transmit data at a high speed, and in result it is possible to perform the real time communication by means of the dynamic image or the voice.
The above-mentioned mobile phone provided with the Internet-access service can be connected with Internet, through which the user of the mobile phone can download image data and etc. In addition, the user uses the downloaded image data as wallpaper or as file attached to mail.
Moreover, as the digital technology and the network technology improve, the data storage service (photo album service), and etc. are also developed; the data storage service can allow the portable terminal, such as the mobile phone, to browse the data stored in the server. According to such service, it is possible for the portable terminal to browse the image data stored in the server.
However, the portable terminal is limited in its memory size or the monitor size in order to downsize or for weight saving, therefore the resolution (the number of pixels) of the monitor is very low compared to that of TV or personal computer. Accordingly, even when the server for the data storage service stores image data with 480 (width)×640 (length) pixels, the monitor of the portable terminal of 120 (width)×160 (length) dots can only do display 1/16 of the whole image. For this reason, the user must scroll the image to see the other parts of image not displayed on the monitor. In such way, there are occasions when the monitor with the low resolution cannot display the whole of image simultaneously. In this case, it is hard for the user to know the whole of image data. Additionally, there are occasions when the portable terminal is arranged so as not to receive the image data having the number of pixels more than the number of dots on the monitor. Such portable terminal cannot display on the monitor the image data having the many number of pixels.
Furthermore, even though the server stores the image data generated in the file format (JPEG, GIF, MPEG, etc. for example) to which the portable terminal such as the mobile phone, PDA and etc and the terminal device of the personal computer are not corresponding, those terminal devices cannot display the image data.
And the display capability of the monitor of the terminal device is varied depending on the type of device, for this reason there are occasions when the monitor cannot display the image data transmitted from the other terminal device with the different display capability.